060316-PlantQuest2k16
timorousTraveler TT began trolling angryGardener AG at 17:46 -- AG: Oh, hey Heliux TT: Alrigh7 a7 leas7 one of 7he missing players bo7hers 7o be online TT: Sup AG: It's been a while TT: 7ha7 i7 has TT: 7hings sure haVe changed since 7hen AG: Where are you? TT: I'm no longer a wan7ed-- uh TT: well I was gonna ask 7ha7 of you TT: since I need 7o find 7he missing players AG: I'm at Aaisha's TT: finding people sucks fyi 7hey moVe around a lo7 TT: well WHERE a7 aaishas TT: her place is a laberyn7h AG: Uh... AG: outside TT: cool TT: 7elepor7ing 7o you in half a second AG: Hey, did you know that this planet is gonna blow up? TT: 7his is exac7ly why I'Ve been 7asked 7o find you TT: Because being los7 on a bomb-plane7 wouldn7 be grea7 AG: Yeah TT: and some7hingsome7hing lorrea apparen7ly knows wha7 she's doing AG: Also, do you remember Carl TT: Uhhhhhh AG: Carl the Plant TT: Oh righ7 yeah TT: 7ha7 7errifying murder plan7 TT: wha7 abou7 i7? AG: I lost it... TT: ... How do you manage 7o lose a plan7 like 7HA7 AG: I D O N ' T K N O W ! TT: I7's KINDA hard 7o forge7 abou7! TT: Fuck TT: Well uhhh TT: where was 7he las7 place you saw i7 AG: She was next to me AG: when I was staring at a pebble AG: Wait... TT: Youre 7elling me you los7 a plan7 like 7ha7 because you were s7aring a7 a pebble. AG: Yeah AG: I got up to walk around, I must've forgot about her AG: And here I thought that some had stolen her TT: Well um TT: Hmm TT: We go77a find 7ha7 plan7 AG: Yeah AG: If we don't then I'll die TT: Okay I'm ou7side of 7he hiVe so... TT: spli7 up and mee7 a7 7he fron7 of 7he hiVe in a bi7? TT: 7wo se7s of eyes are be77er 7han one. AG: Yeah, okay AG: Although... TT: And I don'7 7hink I can compe7e wi7h Vigil in 7erms of no7-ge77ing-you-7o-die TT: erm TT: Yes? AG: Yeah... I really think he's stalking me TT: Eugh... AG: What do we do if he shows up? TT: I7 seems 7ha7 Vigil can do wha7 I do, bu7 be77er. TT: So uh. AG: What can you do? TT: I guess we 7ry 7o book i7 Via 7elepor7ing while also explaining ourselVes. TT: I 7hink he's a space player as well? TT: Or Void. TT: I'm no7 sure. TT: Bu7 regardless if he's pissed a7 us we're bo7h fucked. AG: I'm a Knight of Breath, could that help? TT: Eribus s7ill doesn'7 haVe arms from 7ha7 one 7ime-- well uhh. TT: HaVe you 7ried aspec7y s7uff ye7? AG: I was trying to get my powers to work by staring at that pebble... TT: Any luck? AG: I think I just breathe on stuff TT: I doub7 7ha7's all you can do bu7 okay AG: Maybe I can turn my breath into a sword... AG: ...because knights have swords... TT: ... Ac7ually 7ha7 would be kinda badass. TT: 7ha7 would defini7ely help agains7 Vigil if we needed i7. AG: Maybe I can just use breath as a weapon in general AG: Maybe I could suffocate him TT: I had 7he image of using brea7h as a gun ins7ead of a sword bu7 TT: no yeah 7ha7 would be more effec7iVe TT: Regardless, TT: I'm considering you as "found" and we should mee7 up a7 7he hiVe en7erance soon AG: Yeah, I'm heading over there... TT: so 7ha7's 1/4 down... excep7 no7 because fuck we go77a find 7his eVil piece of grass. TT: bu7 yeah I'll see you 7here. AG: Do y'know how Carl looks? TT: I remember seeing carl once before TT: you had i7 dressed up I 7hink TT: I was more dis7rac7ed by 7he fac7 7ha7 i7 radia7ed danger TT: and a7e squeakVermin AG: What? TT: no7hing AG: You mean rats? TT: Yes AG: oh... TT: "SqueakVermin" "ra7s" look i7 means 7he same 7hing AG: Okay... TT: and i7s creepy regardless because wha7 7he fuck kinda plan7 ea7s ra7s AG: Well, if she knows you, she won't bite... AG: ...I think... TT: Swee7 AG: ...I'm just kinda guessing here... TT: ... Grea7 AG: Either way, she doesn't know you... TT: So ei7her we deal wi7h a cer7ianly dangerous Vigil, or a probably dangerous plan7 TT: look youre no7 helping TT: le7s jus7 find 7he 7hing and YOU can deal wi7h i7 AG: Yeah, she trusts me... AG: I think... TT: If 7ha7 7hing 7ries 7o kill us, I don'7 care wha7 Vigil wan7s were gonna leaVe 7ha7 plan7 for dead AG: No... TT: Yes... TT: Yes. AG: I actually care about that plant... TT: Wha7 if i7 wan7s 7o ea7 you 7hough AG: uh... AG: I could scold her for misbehaving... AG: ... TT: ... TT: So 7he plan if 7he plan7 wan7s 7o kill us is 7ha7 we burn i7 go7cha AG: ... TT: I'll mee7 you a7 7he en7erance. We'll go oVer a map or some7hing. And if we find any players walking around, 7hen. Uh. TT: 7hey ge7 draf7ed in7o helping us search I guess. AG: What if we get lost while we're searching? TT: If you haVe any plans/objec7ions 7ha7 won'7 resul7 in our dea7hs say your piece-- oh please TT: I'm kinda good a7 no7 ge77ing los7 TT: Jus7 s7ay online and pes7er me your loca7ion and I can pick you up AG: Okay... TT: Seeya soonish -- timorousTraveler TT gave up trolling angryGardener AG at 18:19 -- Category:Heliux Category:Mike